


A Brighter June

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: Sagas of Sundry: Dread (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Marriage Equality, Rating for Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: June 2015 is much nicer than any of the other Junes that Darby has lived through.





	A Brighter June

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this ficlet two years ago. Forgot to post it. I was going to backdate it but the document creation date is the 12-Oct-17 and the modification date is 07-Oct-17, so as it's going to time travel anyway I shan't bother.
> 
> * * *

Darby turns fifty the year that same-sex marriage is legalized. She’s watching the news, waiting for the decision to be handed down. The TV is a piece of shit and every so often the signal goes out, but today it’s as clear as wedding bells. Raina’s elsewhere in their house; judging from the sour smell of yeast wafting from the kitchen, she’s in there baking bread.

At fifty, Darby is no longer the dumb kid who got held back a year thanks to dyslexia, or the manic-depressive young woman who spent a year digging herself ever deeper into the occult, nor yet the infinitely older young woman who walked back down Black Mountain at the end of that year with the mantra _you fucked up, you fucked up_ echoing in her mind.

At fifty, Darby is a professor of folklore at a reasonably respectable college, and she has papers published, and she can go months at a time without that guilty little mantra.

At fifty, Darby watches the decision get handed down, then rises from the battered old armchair and walks to the kitchen door.

Raina is pummeling dough, her greying hair up in a messy bun. She looks up and tilts her head inquiringly. “What did they say?”

Darby holds the car keys up in one hand, and holds her other hand out to her love, her Raina, her guiding light out of the darkness. “Shall we?”

“Yes. Oh, yes.”

It’s not _the_ question. They asked and answered that one ten years ago, picked out rings together, promised that one day, one day...

But now this is that one day, and the answer is still the same.


End file.
